


Carry On: Canonverse

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Summary: A series of poems for the #TheirLoveWasReal challenge 2021
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Kudos: 1
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Carry On: Canonverse

Day 0: Carry on- Canonverse 

at night, the black screams  
with horrors; a pitch  
so alien, my ears bleed  
serpentine slime clings to  
the edges; red burned   
under my eyelids  
tan and brown flashes beckon  
under the sea of dreams  
as salt laden words caress  
my wounds; my limbs   
are restless  
how do I carry on with  
my knees clinging to   
the hardened earth and  
the blue so far away  
from me?  
the sky is grey today  
and tomorrow; how   
do I carry on?  
the sky is grey forever;  
how do I carry on?


End file.
